1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flash memory, and more particularly, to methods and devices capable of evenly erasing a flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory is a non-volatile memory that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memories are primarily used in memory cards and USB flash drives for general storage and transfer of data between computers and other digital products. Flash memories costs far less than EEPROMs and therefore have become a dominant memory device used. Examples of applications using flash memories include Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, digital audio players, digital cameras and mobile phones.
A flash memory comprises a large number of blocks, and each block comprises a plurality of pages for storing data. A flash memory is erased by a unit of a block and programmed by a unit of a page. In other words, when data of the flash memory is erased, all pages of a block of the memory must be erased together. When data is written to a flash memory, the data, however, can be written to a specific page of a block of the flash memory. In addition, data can only be written to a page where no data is stored or a page which has been erased.
Further, there is a limit as to the number of times a block of a flash memory can be erased, before operation is negatively effected. The controller of a memory module therefore must count the number of times a block of a flash memory is erased; the process is referred to as an erase count of the block. When a block with an erase count greater than a threshold is programmed with data, the block will not be accurately programmed and errors may occur in reading data from the block. It is very important to use blocks evenly, but conventional access methods cannot effectively achieve evenly using blocks. Thus, a novel method for utilizing blocks in of a flash memory effectively and evenly is therefore required.